Smiles
by SafyreSky
Summary: "Smile! Make this memory a good one!" [A giant one-shot dump focussing on Jack and his family, with occasional other character appearances. Now Playing: Beware the Slushy Heart. Seeing Frozen makes Jacqueline really emotional, unfortunately for Fiera.]
1. Laundry Day

**Laundry Day**

"Morning Jacqueline," Jack said, wandering into the kitchen.

"Morning—what happened to you?" She asked.

"I just decided to try a new look—"

"You look like you walked out of an old timey British punk band!"

"That's _exactly_ what I was going for!"

"_Dear God_."

"You know, I used to wear this getup all the time in the sixties," he said, grabbing the milk carton out of the ice box.

Jacqueline just stared at him, taking in his crazy getup. He wore—she didn't know what it was, really. His hair was tinted blue today, lying flat and long on his head. A thin, silver scarf sat on his neck, dangling about beyond his knees, a long, blue-ish silvery trench coat on top. She thought he was wearing a sweater with cute little snowflakes frozen on, and were those _tight_ silver leather pants?

"Oh God, the leather pants are hereditary, aren't they."

"Please. I pull these off much better than Mother Nature does."

"You've gone crazy. You've finally lost it. You're bonkers."

"I am not! I'm just…feeling nostalgic…"

"You're out of clean clothes to wear, aren't you."

"No—uh—yeah, I am. I have to do laundry today and this old thing is the only thing I have to wear."

"Oh my god. Where's the camera! Wait until Santa sees this."

"Can we not show him—"

"Bernard's gonna have a _field_ day!"

"Jacqueline, now you're pushing it—"

"I gotta show Elle, too, she'll love this."

"You pushed it."

"I wonder if the other Legates have seen their Legendaries in crazy get ups like this…"

Jack sighed, drinking straight from the carton. "You know," he said, carton still clutched in his hand, "I kind of like this old thing. These pants are beyond comfortable."

"They're leather."

"_Silk_ actually. I think. Maybe velvet."

"Jack, they're patched up!"

"It adds character!"

"Dude. _Seriously_."

"I could be walking around naked. Butt naked."

Jacqueline shivered, a look of disgust on her face.

"Point taken. I'll shut up now."

"Yeah, you will."

* * *

><p>"He looks like a rip off of the Ninth Doctor!"<p>

"Yeah, but like he fell into a vat of blue, white and silver tie dye."

"Oh god you have to show Bernard," Elle said, choking on her laughter.

"Oh I plan on it."

* * *

><p>Bernard was doubled over in laughter, desperately trying to breathe.<p>

"Oh man, I gotta get a copy. Totally not for black mail," Bernard said, calming down. "Official things."

"Who're you kidding, B-man, it's blackmail," Jacqueline said, grinning.

"Fine, it's black mail," he admitted. "But seriously, how could it _not_ be used for black mail? I could get him to stop bugging me for a _while_, that's for sure," Bernard finished, giggling.

"My thoughts exactly," Elle grinned.

"We're perfect for each other," Bernard said, kissing her cheek. "Now if you two will excuse me, I've got things to do that involve a photocopier. You too, Elle. Though not photocopier related, I'll take care of that."

"Yeah, yeah, I know."

"Show Santa that picture then meet me in R&D, guys. That picture will make his day," he said, keeping laughter to himself as he left the room.

* * *

><p>"What did the cat drag in?" Santa said, ho ho ho-ing as he stared at the picture of Jack.<p>

"More like the Beatles called, they want their clothes back," Elle said, grinning and fist bumping Jacqueline.

"Are those _leather pants?!_ And I thought Mother Nature's were bad enough!"

"Right?!" Jacqueline said.

"Oh man, this is going in the scrapbook. Wait until the missus sees _this_!"

Jacqueline grinned, watching Santa leave the room and find his wife.

That'll teach Jack to not do his laundry. And to not drink from the carton…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello world! Happy December! I'm in the midst of exam season but I have like 10 little one-shots sitting around, and I really want to share them with the world. To get the joke with this one shot, you'd need to be aware of the behind the scenes in TSC2-the outfit Jack is wearing was the original look they wanted to go with for Jack (but it made Marty look too friendly and so they had to make it more scary so the kiddies would be actually scared and the acting would be what they need), and in a special "Meet the Council of Legendary Figures" feature it's revealed that Mother Nature likes leather pants.**

**So yeah, here's the first one! I hope you all lOVE IT and please give me your feedback! _Twelve Years of Frostmas_ will slowly be updating and despite NaNoWriMo, I still haven't made it far enough in _Dark Shadows_ to start updating regularly. Perhaps I'll put the first chapter up though, soon. We'll see. For now, enjoy your week and good luck on whatever endeavours are cluttering up your plate!**

**Word Count: 618 (Sans A/N and Disclaimers)**

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMERS<br>**

**********I do not own _The Santa Clause_, Jack Frost or any other canon characters mentioned above. I am making no profit off of this, it is purely for my enjoyment as well as that of the readers. I do, however, own Crystal Springs and Jacqueline Frost, as well as her family: Blaise Frost, Winter Frost, Fino Frost and Fiera Frost. Any resemblance they bear to any specific person/place/thing is purely coincidental; please do not use them without MY permission. **The Legate concept is also mine; I do not mind anyone using it, so long as credit is given where credit is due.************

**I also do not own Elle. She belongs to Ana, aka etiquette-faux-pas. I am merely borrowing Ms Connelly and have vowed to return her (relatively) unharmed.**


	2. Bacon

_"Don't you think you've had enough sugar for one day?" Elle asked._

_"What're you talking about, I haven't even had a decent breakfast yet. Jack ate all the bacon, he and Fino literally fought for the last piece…"_

_-The Marvelous Misadventures of Jacqueline and Elle: Frozen_

* * *

><p><strong>Bacon<strong>

Both forks hit the last piece of bacon at the same time.

Silence descended upon the long table, the owners of the two forks currently stuck in a deliciously crunchy piece of top grade Canadian bacon engaged in a very violent stare off.

"_My_ fork hit first," said the younger one, his red eyes determined, fiery hair burning tall as he stood up on the chair.

"I couldn't disagree with you more, brother. My fork hit the middle _first,_" said the eldest, his icy blue eyes staring at the young boy, frozen hair gleaming. He got up from his chair, matching the younger's intimidation attempts.

"I'll fight you for it," said the younger.

"Boys," their mother said menacingly, as if this were a regular occurrence in the household.

"I'm game," said the elder.

"Blaise, do something, please? Control your sons," the mother said, glancing at the man seated at the head of the table. He raised a red eyebrow, his fiery hair sparking, crimson eyes glancing at the two boys determined to have the last piece of succulent meat for themselves.

"Of course, Winter," said Blaise. "A situation like this requires a delicate touch."

Cracking his knuckles, the father stood up, hands on his waist. The boys glanced at their father, slightly fearful and mildly amused.

A fiery girl sat beside the fiery boy, her burning bob sparking, looking very similar to the boy seated beside her-twins, perhaps. She sent a confused glance across the table at the frosty girl seated beside the frosty man. The teenager shrugged, just as confused as everyone else.

"Now," Blaise said, adopting a boxing match officiator's voice. "I want a fair fight, you hear? No icicles, no half formed lava balls. Nothing but Snowballs and fireballs, _below_ three hundred and fifty degrees Fahrenheit _please_ and no lower than thirty degrees Celsius, you hear?"

"Blaise!" Winter chided.

"Three…two…one…GO!"

The two boys fired, a snowball hitting the fiery sprite right in the face. He fell off the chair, his second fiery shot flying upwards, disappearing before it hit the high ceiling as the frosty one merely side stepped the first properly aimed attack.

"Fino, you're losing!" the fiery girl shouted. "You're giving us a bad rep!"

"Well excuse me, Fiera!" Fino shouted back from under the table.

"I just wanted a quiet breakfast for _once_," the frosty girl said, ducking a snowball.

"Not happening anytime soon, Jacqueline. Not until that little scamp gives up his claim on _my_ bacon!"

Jacqueline glared at her older brother, an impish grin on his pale face as he shot a trio of snowballs at the flaming blur on the floor.

"Missed me, Jack!" the boy shouted, rolling under the table. Seconds later, he knocked right into Jack, propelling himself up from under the table.

The two tumbled into the adjacent living room, Jack rolling onto his feet, Fino crashing into one of the couches. Momentarily distracted, Jack shook his head clear, noticing Fino rushing back to the kitchen.

"Oh no you don't!" he shouted. A quick flick of his hand and an icy beam flew over the floor, freezing Fino's trail and causing him to slip and slide away from the kitchen.

Grinning, Jack slid on the ice and grabbed his brother around the middle tossing him away from the table.

Tumbling briefly, Fino found his feet and jumped on Jack, grabbing his hand right as he reached for the plate of bacon. The brothers toppled over, Winter pushing back her chair and sighing, Blaise watching for any cheating on either brother's part, moved _closer_ to the action.

"Oh my god this is absolute nonsense," Jacqueline said from the table, frowning.

"This is what, like the third time this week?" Fiera said.

Jacqueline sighed. "Fourth."

"It seemed like more," Fiera said, cheerily.

"Ugh, I don't have time for this, I have a movie to go catch!"

"Ten bucks says Fino beats Jack," Fiera said, grinning.

"I have a better idea," Jacqueline said. Reaching out, she grabbed the piece of bacon off the platter, taking a large, loud bite out of the last piece of the succulent Grade-A Canadian bacon.

Silence resounded, not a sound but the brothers scuffling.

Fiera grinned, hopping on the table and grabbing Jacqueline's bacon-filled hand, lifting it up in the air.

"We have a winner!" she shouted.

"No fair!" Jack shouted, standing up from under the table.

"That's cheating!" Fino said, on top of Jack's shoulders, his hands on Jack's fast melting hair.

"Creative thinking," Fiera countered, grinning.

"You little _flurry_. Blaise, that can't possibly be allowed," Jack pouted.

"I'll allow it," Blaise said, grinning.

"Take that," Jacquie said, munching happily on the bacon.

"She ate it!" Jack exclaimed.

"Everything is terrible forever!" Fino shouted, dramatically jumping off of Jack's shoulders and fake dying on his chair.

"You boys take everything _much_ too seriously," Winter said. "We can always make more bacon…"

"Mother, it will never replace that last piece of bacon that Jacqueline so ruthlessly stole from right under our noses," Jack said, sounding on the brink of near tears.

Winter rolled her eyes. "You boys are too much."

"What a great piece of bacon that was," Jacqueline gloated.

"Can it," Jack said.

"Can't, it's in my belly, and not yours or yours, dead-boy."

"You _monster_!" Fino exclaimed.

Jacqueline shrugged. "I regret nothing."

* * *

><p><strong>AN-Oh man, this was one of my _favourite_ shots to write. When Jacquie said they literally fought for the last piece, they LITERALLY fought for the last piece hehehe. I had to write this after writing that line in _The Marvelous Misadventures of Jacqueline and Elle: Frozen_ (and I hope that's how I wrote the title because it's a mouthful orz). Not much else to say about this! Tell me what you thought lovelies! And have a good night and THANK YOU for all the kind reviews, they make my night :D**

**Word Count (sans a/n, disclaimers, and the bit from MM): 889**

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMERS<br>**

**********I do not own _The Santa Clause_, Jack Frost or any other canon characters mentioned above. I am making no profit off of this, it is purely for my enjoyment as well as that of the readers. I do, however, own Crystal Springs and Jacqueline Frost, as well as her family: Blaise Frost, Winter Frost, Fino Frost and Fiera Frost. Any resemblance they bear to any specific person/place/thing is purely coincidental; please do not use them without MY permission. **The Legate concept is also mine; I do not mind anyone using it, so long as credit is given where credit is due.************


	3. Beware the Slushy Heart

_"That ending the act of true love wasn't a kiss it was Anna sacrificing herself for Elsa—"_

_"—and those last lines I mean really. You sacrificed yourself for me?"_

_"Of course, I love you! Wow, I really miss my sisters now…"_

_"I think I'm going to go home and hug Fiera," Jacqueline murmured._

_"But you'll melt!" Elle quoted._

_"Some people are worth melting for," Jacqueline replied, not missing a beat._

_-The Marvelous Misadventures of Jacqueline and Elle: Frozen_

* * *

><p>Jacqueline arrived on the front porch of Frost Mansion, still in awe of the movie. The door magically opening for her she walked in, throwing off her boots and jacket, refreezing her hair and magicking her usual dress back on.<p>

"Hey Jacqueline! How was the movie?" Fiera asked, skipping into the front entrance.

"It was everything I hoped it would be and more," Jacqueline said. She stared at her younger sister intently; confused, Fiera tilted her head, her crimson eyes scrutining her older sister's face. Fiera could not for the life of her figure out what kinda look it was.

Suddenly Jacqueline approached her younger sister, picked her up and hugged her tightly.

"Oh…uh, I love you too Jacquie…why is your grip so _tight?!_"

The winter sprite neglected to reply, eyes closed and hug tightening, the telltale sound of melting ice _seemingly_ unnoticed.

"Uh…Jacquie?"

Still she held onto Fiera.

"Can you put me down now?"

No answer.

"Um…" For once in her life, Fiera was totally thrown off. Confused and mildly concerned, she began to squirm, trying to wiggle her way free.

"Stop that and let me love you," Jacquie said.

"What did this movie do to you?" Fiera asked.

"It made me feel so many feels…"

"Hey Fiera, aren't we gonna go blow up—oh, hi Jacquie. We weren't gonna blow anything up…uh…Jacqueline? You okay?" Fino asked, having entered the foyer from the kitchen and coming upon one of the most confusing scenes in his life (and there were a _lot_ of confusing things in _this_ house).

"Help me," his twin said, her efforts at escaping the hug futile.

Fino laughed. "No way! You're on your own," he said, grinning and running out of the foyer.

"I'll get you for that!" Fiera shouted, still squished in Jacquie's cold embrace. "Jacquie, seriously! You're gonna give me a cold!"

"Shush. Let's go build a snowman," Jacquie said.

"No… no, no gods no Jacqueline wait AH NOT THE OUTSIDE IT'S COLD OUT THERE SOMEBODY HELP ME SAVE ME FROM THE COLD!"

But nobody came.

And Fiera was subjugated to a long afternoon of sisterly bonding.

* * *

><p>(Later that evening as they sat having dinner, Fiera sat angrily, stabbing her food forcefully and complaining about her afternoon. And even though she was cold as could be and her hair was extinguished and refused to ignite and her face was all red and her nose all sniffly, she had had a lot of fun out in the snow with her chilly sister—though she would never admit it. After all, it didn't <em>have<em> to be a snowman…and snow dragons were a lot more fun when you could make them breath _actual_ fire).

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I couldn't think of a good title for this one, and because Jacqueline's heart is _not_ frozen (in fact, she's the only winter sprite in the Frost family who HASN'T had her heart frozen over on purpose, by accident, or by curse), I couldn't really use "frozen" heart. The Twins and later Jack call her slushy quite frequently soo...there it is! I also couldn't resist the Frozen reference (though I find it hard to watch the movie because it's so overdone EVERYWHERE ugh why please stop Tangled is wonderful too!)**

**Anywho, this oneshot could kind of go along with the last one-Bacon took place before the events of Marvelous Misadventures and this one takes place after the movie, probably right before Elle and Jacquie pull all those shenanigans up North. Tomorrow probably, keep an eye out for Elle and Jacquie because there may be a one shot coming up with those two goofs and perhaps a _pointy_ situation...**

**Also this one is all OC's...hopefully you guys don't mind! Jack's up North at this point and Jacqueline goes to join and annoy him with Frozen shenanigans after (but that's already been written so yeargh).**

**Word Count sans A/N, excerpt from Marvelous Misadventures, and Disclaimers: 446**

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong>DISCLAIMER<strong>**********

************I do not own _The Santa Clause_, Jack Frost or any other canon characters mentioned above. I am making no profit off of this, it is purely for my enjoyment as well as that of the readers. I do, however, own Crystal Springs and Jacqueline Frost, as well as her family: Blaise Frost, Winter Frost, Fino Frost and Fiera Frost. Any resemblance they bear to any specific person/place/thing is purely coincidental; please do not use them without MY permission. **The Legate concept is also mine; I do not mind anyone using it, so long as credit is given where credit is due.**************

**************I also do not own Elle. She is property of the lovely etiquette-faux-pas, whom has given me permission to use Ms Connelly and whom I have promised to return (relatively) unharmed.**************

**************Lastly, I do not own Frozen. That's property of Disney, which I sadly also do not own.**************


End file.
